Cloak and Dagger
by GcArchAngel
Summary: UPDATED! BEFORE 'I'm no damsel! Two new girls move into town, they have everything in common, down to similar powers.. Jealous anyone? RemyOcPietroKitty..
1. Leaving Home

YAY!! This is my first X-men Evo Fic!!! Ok.. I've read a few but let's see how I do on this!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own X-men Evolution or any of its counter parts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Name: Alyson Bronson  
  
Code name: Dagger  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Black, long, mostly in ponytail or two sloppy buns  
  
Eyes: Green with blue on the outside and gray on the inside  
  
Normal Outfit: Blue baggy pants, black shirt with safety pins in it, or black baggy pants and a red shirt with blue metallic letters that say 'bite me', both with black leather belt, chain wallet, arm wraps, cuff bracelets (on each arm) and assorted colored bracelets  
  
Battle Outfit: black tight baby tee, and tight black pants red stripe on the tops of the sleeves, red strips up the sides of her pants, black boots, black belt, red wing design on the back with two thin silts for her wings.  
  
Abilities and Powers: Dragon-like retractable wings, scales which appear form underneath her skin to cover her back, her hips and the fronts of her arms and legs. Claws and talons, mild-telepathy, esp, a mild healing factor that allows her to heal others quicker than herself.  
  
Fighting style: Mostly street style, some kick boxing, and acrobatics ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Name: Morgan Rowen  
  
Age: 16  
  
Code name: Cloak  
  
Hair: Cool black with red highlights in the front  
  
Eyes: Emerald green with Purple lining on the outside  
  
Normal Outfit: Black baggy jeans a red Superman shirt. Tight black pants with a green shirt with red metallic lettering which says 'bite me'. Or black baggy pants and white beater.  
  
Battle Outfit: A tight red shirt with spaghetti straps then her shoulder then long sleeves which then flares out above her belly button where it stops, black tight pants with a red stripe up the sides.  
  
Abilities and Powers: Black angelic wings that are adamantium, mild telepathy, esp, glamour and illusions, magical background.  
  
Fighting style: Street, minor acrobatics. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Talking "  
  
~~Telepathy~~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.. I had to get the info out, and I know that's not a lot but more will be reveled later.. Read on!! ^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
"Hhhmmm," Alyson sighed as they walked through the woods to where a hidden jet was. She followed the white haired woman in front of her, and wondered how old she was. Not too many people had hair that color that looked that young. "How much farther?" she asked trying not to sound too bored. They continued walking for a few more minutes before the woman answered.  
  
"Not much longer, child" she replied.  
  
'Child? I'm not a child! Gggrrrrrr. At least we're almost there' after finishing these thoughts they came into a large clearing where a black jet was. 'Whoa' Alyson thought to herself 'the prof. wasn't lying.. This thing is huge!!' she contained her excitement quite easily and continued until she reached the entrance. She looked up and saw the professor sitting at the top in his chair. Seeing him there she thought to herself, 'Does he always just sit there? Why doesn't he walk anymore? What happened?'. She was soon at the top of the ramp, she smiled at the Professor out of courtesy, if he hadn't taken her in, she would probably be on her way to another foster home again.  
  
"This flight should be a little long, make sure to keep yourself occupied," the woman said. She showed her to a seat and then helped the professor to the controls.  
  
"I know," Alyson replied quickly, "I've been to Bayville before," she finished looking out the window. ~~Good-bye New Zealand, Good-bye surfing, Good-bye Clint, Good-bye life.. Hello Hell hole..~~ she thought.  
  
"Thank you Ororo," Professor X said. "Bayville is nice Alyson, You'll enjoy it there," the Professor added before the roar of the engine.  
  
"What?" she said ripping her gaze from the window towards the professor with shock but her voice could not be heard as the Black Bird lifted off and sped through the air. 'Oh well, she thought, but that was just too weird, it was almost like he was intentionally reading my thoughts.' She thought continuing her gaze to out the window. 'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************A/N: short Chapter I kno.. But what i'm doing now.. is I'm re-writing my story.. ya see before i was writing it with my friend and we could never get together so it was too difficult, so I'm taking the story as my own now... how you like it!! 


	2. New Ones

Yeah, so one with Chapter two!  
  
I own nothing of X-Men Evolution  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa," a young black haired girl said stepping off of the X- Jet and into the Mansion's hangar. "Wicked," she said in a think Irish brogue.  
  
"I hope you like it here," the Professor said wheeling his way down the ramp, "Now if you follow me, I'll show you around."  
  
~**~  
  
"And this is where you will be staying, Morgan," the Professor said concluding their tour of the Mansion.  
  
"Thank you," she said tossing her black book bag on the floor and flopping onto the bed. "I think I like it here," she said examining her nails and trying to decide whether she liked them green and black or sparkling blue. Settling for the latter she waved her hands over her fingertips and all of her nails turned a shimmering blue shade. Sighing thankfully she sat up and looked at the Professor. "So what time supper?" she asked rubbing her stomach. "I'm a bit hungry."  
  
The Professor smiled at the new mutant, "The kitchens are open at anytime," he paused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have a call when I get back to my office," he replied and turned gliding out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Morgan sighed and stood up, walking towards the kitchens. When she arrived she heard the phone ringing in the distance, smiling to herself, she opened the refrigerator door. "Now, now, what do we 'hove 'ere?" she asked rummaging around in the frig.  
  
"So, as Ah was sayin' before, that stupid Cajun betta not tryin' an' ask me out again, or Ah'll drain him clean next tyme," Rogue said as she walked into the kitchen with Wanda.  
  
"Well, at least you have a gentleman. I'm stuck with a swamp creature," Wanda said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, but he is a swamp rat to meh!" she said bumping into someone by the refrigerator. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled turning around to see a black haired girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in an Irish accent. "You ran into me," Morgan corrected for her pointing at her face.  
  
Rogue slapped it away. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the infamous Morgan Rowen," Wanda said from the corner.  
  
"Ya know her?" Rogue asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, Magneto used to talk about her mutation all the time. How her blood combined with another could create a serum that will turn normal humans into mutants," Wanda mimicked as her father, waving her hand around a bit.  
  
"Turning humans into mutants? It's been tried before," Rogue said seeming unimpressed as she began searching through the cupboards in for food.  
  
"Yeah, but this way works," Morgan said sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Yeah, an' that swamp rat will leave meh alone," Rogue quipped.  
  
"It's true," Wanda replied. "I've seen it happen. Its not a pretty sight."  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
Cerebro's alert went off in Xavier's office. Glancing up he headed out of the office and into a nearby elevator. He went down to the lower levels of the mansion and enter the password for the computer. After reading over her file he sighed. "It's about time that you've been found," he said exiting the room and having Jean contact all of the students for a meeting in his library.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"Great!" Kitty exclaimed as she heard Jean's announcement. Grabbing her khaki caprice and green top, she quickly dressed and phased out of her room and headed down the hallway towards the Professor's office.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"What the hell?" Morgan sat up looking around. She remembered where she was and headed out of the door towards Xavier's office. She wasn't the first one there, so she grabbed the nearest open seat by herself and sat down sprawling out as the chain on her baggy black jeans clanked. Crossing her arms over a white tee shirt that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish".  
  
The Professor soon entered, as did many other students. They filled in seats and waited for him to speak.  
  
A large gruff man, a white haired woman, and a man with blue fur covering his entire body walked in shortly before he began to speak.  
  
"The reason I called you all here is because we have a new student joining us. And there will be one coming soon."  
  
"How soon?" a boy with red sunglasses asked.  
  
"Sometime within the next week," Xavier answered. "Now, I'd like you all to meet Morgan Rowen. She has just moved here from Ireland. Morgan?" he prompted her to stand.  
  
She did so reluctantly and sighed. "So, I guess you be wanting to see what me powers are," she said. Receiving a few nods she in turn nodded and waved her hand across her face, gaining the looks of a redhead sitting near her, then back to her own features. She then let the wings stirring beneath her skin release. A pair of jet black angel wings sprouted from her back. They stretched about 14 feet in total wing span and she pulled out one of her feathers, dragging it slowly across her skin, drawing blood. But the cut instantly healed without a scar or marking left behind.  
  
Retracting the wings quickly she sat down and looked around the room at the amazed mutants. "What?" she asked.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
"Urgh! AH.. ARGH!" a girl yelled as her back throbbed with pain. "I swear to the Gods Brett, if you don't slice down my back I'll slit your throat!" she screamed in agony.  
  
"Man I'd hate to see you in labor," he joked pulling out the knife from his back pocket.  
  
"Do it, now.." she growled, her dark green eyes glowing redder. As soon as the blade cut her skin she relaxed. Brett cut two lines down the previous scars on Alyson's back. "Better?" he asked relieved.  
  
"Much," she replied rolling over and sitting up..  
  
"What the..?" Brett asked looking behind her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked questioningly, glancing over her shoulder she noticed what had shocked him. Two dragon wings had come forth from her back. She commanded them as if they were any normal body part. She flapped them, tensed them and spread them, cracking her back too. She laughed, as it felt so good, hardly noticing the trail of blood left on the floor below her.  
  
~^^*^^~  
  
And there is chapter two.. I hope you enjoyed it.. Chapter three will be up shortly, I'm working on it right now..  
  
.:/^/^/^^^ GcArchAnGeL4Qs ^^^\^\^\:. 


End file.
